The Do, Re, Mi of Love
by Cobaltwaryear
Summary: Basically a series of one shots with one pairing per chapter, may or may not be AU. But probably will have gender swap since I love genderswapping. First Chapter YukoXMale!NagisaXMale!Chieri. Don't read if you don't like.


The Do, Re, Mi of Love

Summary: Basically a series of one shots with one pairing per chapter, may or may not be AU. But probably will have gender swap since I love genderswaps.

Just an idea that popped into my mind, because there are too many hints in the whole series. :)) I will admit that I tried making this Yuri at first, but it ended up turning out more like friendship, rather than romance, in my opinion.

Disclaimer: I do not own AKB0048

* * *

Chapter one- Do  
Pairing: YukoXMale!NagisaXMale!Chieri  
Warnings: Slightly older Nagisa and Chieri. Slightly AU.

* * *

There was an old saying that nothing could quite capture a heart like a melody can, and for two thirteen year old boys, that had never proved truer than when they first saw her on stage and singing her heart out with the other members of AKB0048. It was the first live concert that Nagi and his friends, Yutaka and Ohjiro had gone to since their planet, Lancaster, was completely under the entertainment ban. But the reason they came in the first place had been at the urging of their new friend from Sagittariusstar, Eiri.

Nagi could honestly admit that the reason he agreed was because he was just curious as to what entertainment was, but he had never expected for things to turn out like this. No, never in his wildest dream would he have expected that entertainment turn out to be such a wonderful thing, neither did he expect for it to be completely impossible for him to tear his eyes away from one particular member of the idol group.

It had been instantaneous for both him, and unbeknownst to Nagi at the time, Eiri that as soon as their eyes had fallen onto the girl with brown-orange hair, their world completely zeroed in on just her. They were completely mesmerized by her, from her dynamic dancing to her gorgeous smile. She had waved at them at the start of the concert, and that was more than enough to get their heart racing. But then DES suddenly showed up and they watched as she and her friends began to fight while performing.

But when DES reinforcements arrived, there was no choice and AKB0048 begun to pull back. Before she left though, she had come up to them and just seeing her up close brought a blush to their faces, that had got deeper in color still when she had winked at them before she flew back to her friends. It had been after that concert that those four friends decided that one day they would definitely support AKB0048. But it was after that fateful summer that Eiri had gone back to his home planet.

* * *

It was four years later when Nagi met up with Eiri again, and in a completely unexpected way. He had just gotten into AKB0048 as a part of their staff, as a producer in training, while Eiri had become the music coach in training. On the day of their reunion, the first thing Nagi noticed was how guarded the other had become, but nonetheless they had been in civil terms and he even told the other male about how Yutaka and Ohjiro had joined WOTA at Lancaster.

Though their reunion had been cut short because of a DES attack on the ship they were on, their aim being the girls who passed the first rounds of auditions. They had worked together then to try and help the girls in any way they could and things worked pretty well, at least until one of the girls got caught as a hostage. But just when they thought everything was over, music started to blare as AKB0048 appeared and joined the fray.

There, both teens met the girl they could never forget once in the last four years, they met Yuko the ninth again. She appeared as suddenly, and shined as brightly as a shooting star as she helped Eiri when he was trapped under the chandelier. After she had confirmed their identities as the new staff members, she let them ride on her flying stage and took them onboard the Flying Get, which marked the beginning of their new lives.

* * *

At Akibastar, they met their fellow staff member in training, Kenta, who was training to be Ushiyama's successor as the dance instructor of AKB0048. Since they were still in training though, they were mostly put in charge of the understudies. But neither male seem to mind as long as they could support their beloved AKB0048. Though it did come as a surprise when they found out that one of the understudies, Sonata, was actually the younger sister of Kenta, and when Nagi saw Aoi, and Manami, two girls who were also from Lancaster.

Life hadn't always been easy, and there were a lot of challenges. But they were determined to fulfill their dream. They worked tirelessly with the understudies and tried to help them to shine as much as they could. Until a few girls in their care had become successors, but while they were constantly surrounded by females, their eyes were always looking at their Yuko-san, and watched as she sang, fought and eventually fulfilled her dream of being Center Nova.

That had been a rather hard pill to swallow for the both of them, they were happy that she had fulfilled her dream, but at the same time they knew that it meant that she could end up disappearing forever this time. At the battle of Akibastar, she failed in becoming a Center Nova, and disappeared. But she came back in the concert to reclaim Akibastar, and became a true Center Nova and made DES leave. As they watched the birth of a new Center Nova, they couldn't help but think that one day she'll end up going to the other world where the other Center Nova were.

* * *

She had surprised them though when just months after her return and promotion to Center Nova, she suddenly announced her intention to graduate from AKB0048. "Yuko-san, why on earth are you suddenly going to graduate?" Nagi asked as calmly as he could as both he and Eiri waited for her answer. "I didn't just decide this suddenly, you know. I had actually put a lot of thought into this decision." She replied, looking serene as she took another bite of her lunch. "Yuko-san, that wasn't what we were asking." Eiri told her patiently, and she looked up.

"If I keep on being the Center Nova, I have a feeling that I'll attain the greatest radiance soon…" She started as both teens winced at the thought. "Well, it wouldn't be so bad if it means that I get to sing with my heroine, Maeda Atsuko forevermore. But…" Yuko stood up then and pulled both males towards her in a hug. "I wouldn't be able to see both of you anymore." She finished and the three of them just stayed there for a while. But even when Yuko did let them go, they knew that things wouldn't be the same anymore.

* * *

"Okay move a little bit more, there perfect!" The exuberant photographer says as she takes pictures of the understudy who shyly poses for the camera. "Alright, that's a wrap!" She finally says as the understudy gives her a small formal bow and thanks her for her hard work, and the older woman mirrors the gesture, but without the bowing. But just as she turns to pack her camera away, the girl timidly calls out for her. "Uhm! Excuse me!" The photographer turns then and gives her a disarming smile. "Something up?"

"You're Oshima Yuko the 9th, aren't you?" She asks as the photographer scratches the back of her head. "Is my disguise that bad that today? I know I left in a rush but…" She said as the younger girl began to frantically wave her arms. "No, that's not it! Your disguise is perfect, and I almost didn't recognize you. It's just that I'm a big fan of yours that I was able to recognize you…" She answered hurriedly and the woman laughed. "I see, but you should call me Hikari now. It's been a long time since I graduated."

"Ah, yes. But I never expected to see you as a photographer, Hikari-san, let alone as the photographer for our first gravure shoot." She says rather shyly and Hikari gives her a kind smile. "Well, photography has always been my hobby, and after I graduated I had been wondering about what I would do in the future, when a senior of mine advised that I pursue the path of the photographer, just like her." She answered before adding. "I actually became AKB0048's photographer after I graduated, and I still am one."

"The general manager made me take a break for a while though, and it happened right before this year's AKB0048 auditions." She said as the girl's eyes widened. "Shiori-san did? But why?" The girl asked. "Said it would be for the best, said I'd be safer away from 0048, lest I might start do something reckless during a Guerilla live, or something, and instead of backing me up, Nagi and Eiri helped her to convince me to do safer jobs in Akibastar." She told her with a sigh.

"Eh? When you say Nagi-san and Eiri-san, you mean Motomiya-san, and Sono-sensei, our producer and voice coach?" She asks and Hikari nods. "Yup, they joined AKB0048, when I was still a successor, so they and I go long ways back. Just like Taka-, no, I mean Shiori and Kenta." The girl nods at that, before addressing her idol again. "Uhm, Yu- I mean, Hikari-san, if it's not too personal, could you tell me why you graduated? Because at that time you had just been promoted to Center Nova just a few months prior, then you suddenly quit…"

"Why I graduated? Well, if I had to say, it was because I realized that somewhere along the way, I got a new goal." She answers before adding. "Though I do miss performing as a successor, I can say that I've never regretted the choice I made and that I'm happy where I am now." She says as she looks down at her belly and grins. "Mai-chan, did you know? I have a running bet with the other staff of AKB0048, do you want to join in? It's easy; just pick either brown hair, red hair, or blue hair!"

* * *

Thanks for Reading! ^_^

Please Read and Review!

So to avoid any confusion with the characters of the story:

Nagi-Male!Nagisa

Eiri-Male!Chieri

Yutaka-Male!Yuka

Ohjiro-Male!Orine

Manami- Fem!Mamoru

Kenta-Male!Kanata

Shiori-Real name of Takamina the 5th

Hikari-Real name of Ooshima Yuko the 9th


End file.
